A Lady's Etiquette - Lady Go!
is the first episode of Lady Jewelpet. It first aired on April 5, 2014. Synopsis Momona is an ordinary girl attending her older cousin's beautiful wedding. Then all of a sudden, she finds a huge, magical surprise that will change her life forever. Plot The episode begins with a narration from a young girl. She recalls during the day of her cousin's wedding. A pink haired girl sits nervously somewhere in the chapel. A blue haired boy in a white groom's outfit walks in, where he meets with Momona, the pink haired girl, who expresses his gratitude for her coming to his wedding day. Momona shyly tries to congratulate on his wedding, identifying him as her cousin. Narrating while the scene shifts to the altar where the wedding takes place, Momona says that she is a little jealous of her older cousin being married. Then she wondered who his bride looks like. She hoped the bride would be beautiful and she also says she will oppose her if she doesn't. The doors at the entrance opens, revealing the bride. The brunette haired woman, walks towards Momona's cousin, her future husband, at the podium. Momona watched her in awe, delighted how she looked beautiful and elegant. The groom and bride then share a kiss, happy wedded husband and wife. Then Momona later reveals the bride's name is Lady Diana, the most lovely and beautiful lady Momona has ever seen with her own eyes, amazing her. Later at the party gathering, Momona watches her cousin and Diana from a distance as he and his wife chats with the guests. The cousin looks at him, causing Momona to shyly hide from him. So the cousin walks up to her to introduce his wife to her. Lady Diana looks at Momona. She apparently knew her name then hugs her, saying that she is very delighted to meet her. Momona was astonished how she really wanted to meet her. Momona was very surprised. But suddenly, Momona finds herself in a cold, snowy landscape, much to her surprise. Scared and confused, she tries to figure out what is going on while enduring the chilly climate. She later finds a gathering of people at a frozen lake near a frozen castle. A light then appeared from above the clouds and a magical sphere descends down to the gathering people. Momona runs up closer to get a closer look. A regal looking woman announces to the people below, identifying them as Petit Ladies. The girls below quickly identified the woman as Lady Jewel; the girls were all in awe. Continuing with her speech, she tells all the girls that they are but young flower buds then expresses that by next spring, they would become beautiful young blossoming flowers. She tells every to do their best with their Jewelpet mentors. Momona quickly caught up to survey the situation and eventually sees Lady Jewel in person. Lady Jewel conjures up a spell to gift everyone with a special item. She creates Magical Letterpens for everyone, as proof that they are Lady candidates. All the girls receive them, but Momona is confused what is going on. Then, someone calls out to her, revealing a small, white magical female rabbit. She boards on some sort of magic marble and flies up to her, claiming her to be her chosen Petit Lady, and presents her with the Magical Letterpen. Though Momona is still uncertain what is going on, the rabbit creature tries encouraging her to take it, then the pen shines brightly. Lady Jewelpet then signals everyone to proudly start their journey and sends everyone high in the air holding onto magic parasols. Momona got whisked away with the girls, astonishing her. Then she hears voices speaking to her, telling her to be brave and shine live every girl. The rabbit directs Momona's attention below. The entire landscape appears to undergo a seasonal shift, revealing a lush grass and sunny scenery. The rabbit says that spring has finally come and sweetfully leads Momona to the Jewel Palace. Momona floats down gently, but the parasol suddenly vanishes and she comes crashing down, causing a short commotion especially with two girls and their Jewelpets. Momona asks where they are. The rabbit says that they're both in Jewel Palace, just as she already said. She explains that it's a manor home for girls to become formal ladies. Then the rabbit asks for Momona's name. She introduces herself, then asks for the rabbit's name. The rabbit then introduces herself as Ruby, her mentor. Then Momona tries to change the subject to tell her that she was supposed to be at her cousin's wedding. But Ruby tries throws it away to just focus on the main matter, but Momona insists on going back home. Unfortunately, Ruby says that it's impossible; she said that Momona was chosen as one of the candidates for Lady Jewel, by her herself. Momona doesn't know what "Lady Jewel" means. So Ruby thoroughly explains it: She says that Lady Jewel is the position for the queen of Jewel Land. Momona says that she knows that, she knew who she was when she saw her floating in the sky earlier. She also thinks it's impossible for her to become a Lady Jewel. Ruby stays positive about it, saying that each and every girl can shine. Momona recalls that saying from earlier, previously from a mysterious girl voice while she was floating on her parasol. Then Ruby also notifies her that she got permission from Momona's parents by mail as well. Then Ruby continues on with her and Momona's objective and shows her way to a place known as the Jewel Stage. Ruby takes her smartphone and shouts "Lady Go!". A magical light appears out the phone, sending magical essences toward Momona. The embedding transforms her clothes into a beautiful pink dress, which then later sends her and Ruby to the Jewel Stage that Ruby was leading her to. Momona became confused on what's going on. Ruby explained to her that she has been transformed into a Petit Lady with her magic. She praises on how she looks, but Momona wants to know what's going on. Still, Ruby tells her that she looks cute in the dress. She blushes, then two other girls from earlier also praised her dress. Their Jewelpets also praised her dress, at the same time revealing the names of their masters, Mizuki and Charon. Momona seems flustered upon receiving their praises. Ruby then shows her to everyone in the room that everyone is a Lady Jewel candidate just like Momona. The bells toll and lights go off. Then a spotlight reveals a woman at the center of the stage. She greets all the Petit Ladies in the stage. Everyone bows, Momona tries following along. Ruby whispers to her that the woman she is seeing is a lady among ladies. She reveals her name is Lady Rector, the Jewel Palace's director. Rector then briefs to everyone in the room that they'll be training at the Jewel Palace to become a true lady. She trusts that they will follow the teachings in their classes and their Jewelpet mentors, eventually on the day of graduation, to become the one and only Lady Jewel. Momona apparently wasn't understanding everything, much to Ruby's slight annoyance. Then Rector proceeds everyone to the aptitude test, where she tells everyone to follow a teacher named Lady Boot politely and promptly. Momona frantically wonders what the aptitude and training is, but Ruby then takes notice of Boot entering the stage now. Standing at center, Boot calls out for everyone's attention. The girls all replied with an energetic reply, addressing her as ma'mam. Then Boot reveals everyone their first challenge: she calls it "An Upcoming Lady Masters Difficult Situations with Grace." Then directs everyone to go to the test stage. The other girls go on ahead, while Ruby and Momona initiates the "Lady Go!" sequence again. This time, sending the two to someplace elsewhere. They find themselves at sea, sailing on a sailboat. Momona wonders where they are and Ruby says that it's a challenge created by Boot to test them. But they must complete it within a time limit. Momona briefly interrupts her tutorial and points out to an unknown person aboard the sailboat. Momona asks who the person is. Ruby explains that the person is possibly one of the Princes. Then she also explains that a Petit Lady must complete the test stages with a friend or with a prince. She adds that Princes are candidates to become the King who supports a Lady Jewel candidate. Then the mysterious figure turns his attention to the two, revealing his face. Momona suddenly gets a recall that he somewhat resembles her cousin a bit. Ruby formally asks for his name. He reveals his name is Cayenne. Then he questions why Momona is spacing out, saying that the challenge has already begun. Then Cayenne looks up. He sees dark clouds covering the sky, then it started to rain down quickly. Ruby now wonders what they must do. Cayenne stated the obvious that they still must complete the challenge. Momona panics, she frantically tells that they should go ashore, but suddenly falls off the boat and splashes into the sea, flailing in panic. Cayenne dives in to come to the rescue and helps her regain her balance, then helps her up to the surface. Cayenne teases with Momona's swimming skills, after she fell in the water. She talks back to him that she can swim just fine. Ruby flies up above them to inform the two that she can see a shore ahead and suggest swimming there. So the three headed for the shore. Taking a break at land, Momona apologizes for troubling Cayenne. Then Cayenne starts to question if she is really a Lady Jewel candidate. Momona didn't catch that and Cayenne ask how she was chosen by a Jewelpet. He judges that she isn't really suited for such a position. This shocks Ruby. Momona notes his attitude, claiming it to be not very prince-like. She scoffs and lays back down, still complaining to go back home. Ruby starts to feel doubts about Momona. Somewhere else, Charon's Jewelpet, Sapphie, wonders how long Ruby and her group is taking, as they are late. Mizuki's Jewelpet, Garnet, remarks on how Ruby has finally managed to find her candidate. Then someone expresses her disbelief at Ruby's candidate, diverting everyone's attention. Sapphie spots a black bunny known as Luea. Luea makes a guess that Ruby, who she calls a 'natural blockhead,' probably just picked a random girl. Garnet and Sapphie suppose that it might have been the case. Luea then says that Ruby's candidate definitely has no chance of becoming the Lady Jewel. Then she walks away, laughing at Ruby's incompetence. Next to them, in another Jewelpet group, Opal agrees with Luea while talking to the others, who say that Momona falling down to the palace was "unsightly". Time passes and Ruby wakes up a sleeping Momona. Momona looks around and doesn't see Cayenne. Ruby said that he went to go look for some water, but Momona accepts that and oustfully sulks away, ultimately believing they've already failed the challenge. Unfortunate to hear it, Ruby tries reasoning with her that she chose her as her Lady Jewel candidate and wanted her to become a beautiful lady. But Momona doesn't care, saying that she didn't even want to become beautiful just by looking up to other women who are. But then, she thinks back for a second about the voice she heard a few moments ago. She thinks that the voice she heard could possibly be Diana. Then suddenly, she gets a feeling from her Letterpen. She takes it out and sees that it's glowing. Ruby then comes up to her with their smartphone and summons a "message", making a small piece of paper appear on Momona's hand. Ruby instructs her to use the pen on the paper, where she might be able to hear the voice of the pen's former owner. Momona uses the pen on the paper, creating a rainbow trail. Then Momona hears a woman's voice, a message to the next pen handler. She eventually realizes that the voice is actually Diana's. As she continues listening, Diana's message expresses her feelings of good things coming and the occasional setbacks for the handler to come. She then says that no matter what happens, the reader should "never forget her smile, so that she shall become a lady who will be able to love herself". Then the message ends. Thinking on those last few words, she realizes what she felt as soon she saw Diana. She knew that Diana would make a beautiful wife for Momona's cousin. The day when Momona saw Diana, it inspired her and Momona wanted to be a beautiful lady like Diana someday. Filled with revelation, Momona now searches for Cayenne. She is also now filled with determination to complete the challenge, so that she may bring down Cayenne's ego. The scene then changes back to the Jewel Stage, where the rest of the girls have been spectating Momona's progress. Garnet says that she thought that Ruby and Momona would have given up already, Mizuki clarifies that they're back in action. Charon and Sapphie cheer her on. Luea, standing by her master, still doubts Ruby and Momona's persistence. Momona and Ruby continue searching for Cayenne. They find him, carrying bottles with him. He walks by her, asking if Momona is going to give up now. Momona tells to him that she admits that she may have no chance at becoming a lady, but she tells him that she wants to become a lady that is able to love herself. Then she states her determination to finish the challenge. Back at the stage, the black haired girl, Luea's candidate, stares carefully at Momona. The sunset and Ruby inform that time will run out very soon. Cayenne says that when time is up a bell will ring to signal it, ending the challenge and the teachers will then evaluate their progress. Momona understands. Ruby then suggests that Momona should dance with a prince like Cayenne until the dawn. She recalls that they should still master difficult situations with grace. Momona is uncertain about it, but Cayenne accepts to go for it. So he formally asks Momona to have a dance with him. It surprises Momona and Cayenne deducts that she doesn't know how to dance. He smiles at her. Momona stubbornly says that she can dance and gets up suddenly. The motion knocks back Ruby, causing her magic marble to roll towards the two. As Momona tries to reach for Cayenne's hand, she slips on Ruby's marble, causing her to fall on Cayenne, and they accidentally kiss. All the girls at the Jewel Stage are astonished to see the kiss. The black haired girl is stunned, Mizuki and Garnet appear quite surprised, and Charon and Sapphie are absolutely amazed. Momona becomes embarrassed and Ruby is very shocked at the scene. Ruby frantically tries to clarify with Cayenne what happened, but he gets up, apparently dismissing what happened. Momona blushes and Cayenne smiles at her. The bell tolls and the challenge is over. Momona passes the test and Lady Jewel watches on pleased and silent. The black haired girl remains shocked. Then Momona and Ruby return to the Jewel Stage. Mizuki and Garnet congratulate the two for passing and Charon says their kiss was delightful. This reminder embarrasses Momona. Mizuki and Charon then introduce themselves to Momona, and the three become friends. Night falls and Momona takes a moment to look out the balcony window from her room. Ruby flies up to her, asking what's wrong. Momona wonders whether she really kissed Cayenne. She claims that something touched her lips but she is uncertain what it was. Ruby tries cheering her up by saying that they've passed the challenge and that Cayenne was pretty cool. Momona denies seeing Cayenne like that. Then somebody walks up to the two. It is the black haired girl and her Jewelpet Luea. She confronts Momona and Ruby, saying that Cayenne is hers and she will not let Momona have him. It puzzles Momona and Ruby. The episode then ends with Momona saying "that it began suddenly". Characters Humans *Momona (debut) *Mizuki (debut) *Charon (debut) *Lillian (debut) *Alto (debut) *Lady Diana (debut) *Lady Rector (debut) *Lady Boot (debut) *Cayenne (debut) Jewelpets *Ruby *Sapphie *Garnet *Luea (debut) *Opal Trivia Errors *Some shots of the scene where Momona trips on Ruby's ball are out of order: the ball rolls back to Ruby and she hops on it before Momona actually trips on it. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:List of Lady Jewelpet Episodes